The Colonel's Weakness
by The Dark Dweller
Summary: Roy Mustang is currently investigating homunculus activity with a thief on the run. He ends up finding a boy who is hard headed and brave, Roy never intended to develop feelings for the orphan. Bad summary is bad.
1. Prologue

**I'm just gonna say, been a while since I've seen FMA buuuuuuuuuut I still wanted to try this. It is an AU and it's slightly dark. This is only a prologue.**

Colonel Roy Mustang absentmindedly walked through the streets of Central. Sure, he could've taken the car but his anger was over the limit right now and the last thing he needed was an accident, so Riza Hawkeye took it for him. He was having a nice dinner when some bastards came in. They were pigs and they made his blood boil, the way they talked about some woman they saw, like she was a piece of meat. What was worse was it was Hawkeye.

He promised Hawkeye to be more tolerant and to not lose his temper so easily, not that it was that _hard_. He just chose not to control it.

Roy stopped suddenly. What the...? Where was he? He must've taken a wrong turn... He turned back from the alley he was currently standing in. The man started walking back towards the street.

 _CRASH!_

A trash can fell over and Roy turned back a little surprised. "Who's there?" He demanded.

No response.

Maybe it was just a stray dog or something. Nothing to be worried about. He sighed and turned back seeing a flash of yellow and black. That was not a cat... He stepped towards the street where the blur was and saw nothing with all the people there.

"Sir!" Hawkeye pulled up stopping in front of him. "There was a robbery two blocks from here."

"And? That's not my concern, send the message to one of the lower ranks, have them do something about it." Mustang replied running a hand through his hair. It was getting late...

"No, it's about what he took."

"And what was that?"

"A classified folder about the Ishbalan civil war and some classified documents regarding the philosophers stone." Roy stiffened thinking back to the blurred shadow, was that the culprit? ok

"Thank you." He went to reach for his wallet and realized suddenly, it wasn't there. He growled a little more than irritated. "My wallet's gone..."

Hawkeye sighed and replied with a small smile. "I'll inform the Colonel of your situation."

Roy gave a look of unamusment before the two left. Neither of them saw the pair of golden eyes watching them as they left.

 **Short but it's just a prologue so... yeah.**

 **Reviews are appericiated :3**


	2. The golden eyed child

**OMG 3 reviews! I didn't think anyone would take the time to read this yet there they are!**

 _ **To guest: Im glad you enjoyed that part and I'll admit it brought a small smile to my face. Im am so happy you reviewed and hope to hear more from you in the future! Best wishes!**_

Just take it.

Do it. Take it.

You're hungry right? _Take it._

The small boy licked his lips at the sight of the chocolate. It looked so yummy and good, it was slightly melting from the heat of the sun and the child could practically taste it. It was funny, he never had chocolate before but from how the others talked about it, it must be delicious!

His hand reached for it only to be slapped away by his master.

"Na ah. Wouldn't want to get punished would we?" She smirked evilly.

He cowered a little, his stomach aching for something. He flinched when there was a pat on his head like one would pet their dog.

"Good boy." The woman grabbed his hand in a rather harsh grip and jerked him into a dark tavern full of what looked to be alcoholics and criminals, definitely not a place for a small boy.

"Oi! Madame over here!" The golden eyed child was practically dragged out the back door to a group of men.

It was all so confusing to him. The men speaking to one of his masters, their harsh laughs and the stench of dirt, smoke and blood. Perhaps it was the fatigue clouding his head, or perhaps the cigarette smoke making it hard to breathe, something just wasnt clicking until the boy was lifted on to the table, essentially on display for everyone there.

"The best thief!" The woman exclaimed. "I can promise you, he can take anything you desire all for a price of course. The best thing about him is that if he gets caught, no problem for you. You have built in denyability."

"Tch. Just another act. He looks like a three year old." The man gave a stone hard glare to the scared child.

"Oh believe me, he is very good. Not even the infamous colonel Mustang could catch him and the boy took the wallet from his very pocket."

This got the attention of the thugs.

"Don't believe me?" She threw a wallet on the table, it was full of cash and had the identification card of a Roy Mustang inside.

The thugs began to murmur before their boss cut them short.

"What else can he do?"

"Anything you desire, and I do mean _anything."_ She purred the last word with a smirk. "He is obedient. Trained like the mutt he is, but with every last bit of innocence gone, he became silent and... Well, traumatized. But that only ensures his cooperation on such matters."

The boss seemed pleased. "This boy, this valuable boy, all for those documents you wanted?"

"Yes. Of the war and the stone and he's yours."

"Heh. Seems like you're eager to get rid of the best weapon you have."

"So is it a deal or no?" She snapped getting impatient.

"Sure. You have our business." The boss motioned to the bag and the woman roughly shoved the boy forward.

* * *

"Ever planning on going home, sir?" Hawkeye asked, standing in the doorway of the colonels office.

"If you're waiting for me before you go, don't bother." Mustang replied with a nose full of paperwork.

"I just want to make sure you get home alright, you're not exactly in good condition right now."

"Do you not see this work I still have to complete?" He snapped a little harsher than intended.

Hawkeye stiffened a little from his tone, she was worried he was working himself to death.

"Maybe you need time off. Something to direct your energy towards other than papers. Perhaps a dog would do you some good?" Hawkeye suggested.

"No. If I want to be Führer one day, I need to work for it. Also, I'm not much for dogs or the thought of picking up their poop with my hand."

"I see. Well I shall see you tomorrow then, sir." Hawkeye stepped out and Mustang sat back in his chair getting a small headache.

It wasn't like he liked to work his ass off, he just needed to.

The tired man flipped through some papers until he heard some yelling from outside. Annoyed, he turned towards the window seeing some guards getting attacked and beaten by a child of sorts.

He rushed out only to come across the boy climbing the fence, the boy looked back and Roy saw those golden eyes filled with fear before the child dashed off in a hurry.

He stood in slight shock for a minute not quite sure what had happened.

"Sir! He has the records for Briggs Fortress! We think he might be planning an attack!"

Roy snapped back to Earth. "Get me a phone, now! I must warn Major General Armstrong!"

"Yes sir! Right away!" The rookie ran off and Roy gazed into the darkness of the night. What was happening?

* * *

"I assure you. Nothing is getting in here." Roy sighed at Olivier Armstrong's tone. She was clearly annoyed.

"Double defense. Stand guard. With the blueprints to the fortress, the enemy could know of secret routes-"

"I am appalled you think me and my men can't handle this." She snapped. "We've done good to guard the border don't you forget, and I'll be damned if I let some child walk in unannounced."

"I think the child was just a decoy." Roy mumbled more than frustrated. "I'm only warning you of an impending attack, we can't afford to loose that fortress."

"I understand. That's why _I_ was sent here." She snapped at him again.

"Thank you." He growled a little irritated before hanging up. He was only warning her and ended up getting his head bitten off.

What a night. How much trouble could one stupid child be?

* * *

"Oi. Brat. Did you get what we asked?" The boss growled. The small boy pulled put blueprints from his bag and handed them over.

The boss nodded and looked up. "Did you get caught?"

The child shrank back. Yes. He did. At least he didn't get captured. Those big scary military men would probably beat him for fun...

The boss clicked his tongue swinging his cane out striking the boy in the stomach. The blond child choked a gasp before sinking to his knees earning another strike across his jaw, that would surely bruise... He cried out grasping his cheek cowering as the boss raised the cane over his head.

"Did I or did I not tell you to be silent? Now they'll be expecting us. You ruined it! You little shit."

The men watched in amusement as their boss showed the new kid how life worked there. The boss said something and that meant do it perfectly, there was no room for error.

Two of them had to drag the boy away from the boss, the child was out like a light. He was thrown into a decent sized card board box in the alley, the two men standing guard in case he tried to escape.

This boy was too valuable, if what Lust had said was true, then the son of Hohenheim was a powerful alchemist who had yet to discover his abilities. It started to sprinkle rain and the men laughed as they watched the child shiver in the cold.

 **See? I warned you of the darkness! But that shall go away soon and beware the fluff! Sooooooo much fluff coming I can't even begin to tell you!**

 **Also I'm sorry if it was a little hard to understand earlier, I kinda wanted to keep a little mystery there without ruining anything ;)**

 **And let's be honest, the only reason I updated was from the 3 reviews, if they wouldn't have reviewed, I wouldn't have remembered to write another chapter as awful as that sounds.**

 **In short? Review!**


	3. Investigation of the Elric brothers

**OMG 3 MORE reviews! Yay!**

 _ **To primu: haha! Im sure he's dying (sarcasm intended) to find the kid that gave him more paperwork. Thank you for the review!**_

One child. One little kid had everyone losing their minds. Mustang sat at his desk contemplating their next move. Sure, they could go through Central and locate the kid but who said that he was still in Central? The older man groaned.

One _little insolent snot_ had him and his men panicking and running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Sir. The perimeter is secured." A soldier came in.

"How "secure" was it last night that a mere child could break in undetected?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. It was just a thought." He replied standing from the uncomfortable chair, he had been in it so long his joints needed a break. "Go make sure the men know what the kid looks like. We can't have him here again."

"Yes sir!" The younger male ran off. Roy walked to the records room full of filing cabinets and information about almost anyone worth needing to know. Perhaps the boy's parents were in here and perhaps by some ounce of luck he could find them. The problem was with no names or date of birth or anything, Roy would have to look through every individual record, and that could take days, weeks even.

He had sent Hughes and Hawkeye to the records department in Central. They were supposed to look for records of kids, 13 years or younger, blonde hair, brown eyes and they were instructed to look at every file there. Perhaps later, Mustang could go over and help.

But as of now, he had a lot of papers to look over.

* * *

Four hours had passed and the only things he got were about blonde haired criminals with no known families. He thought about investigating these people when he was interrupted by Hawkeye and Hughes.

"Sir, we found seven files about kids from your description." Hawkeye reported.

"Good. let's look." Roy moved the files off the wooden table and put the new ones down.

"First is a boy, Adam Fetcher, eight years old, currently with his parents here in central." Hawkeye reported.

"No. That's not him."

"Second and third are twin girls, Stacie and Lacy-"

"Not them. Next."

"Fourth is a boy named Edward Elric, five years old, missing since last year from Resembool. He was taken by Pinako Rockbell with one granddaughter, Winry Rockbell after his parents died from unknown causes."

"Too young. Next."

"Fifth is The Winry girl I just spoke of, also five-"

"Again, too young."

"Sixth is Alphonse Elric, brother to Edward. But he was pronounced deceased with no evidence to support that. It could be possible he didn't die. But he is only four."

This one caught Roy's attention. Why would someone say a kid was dead, and from the looks of it there was no death certificate either. "Set that one aside."

"Last is Hayden-"

"No. I can tell from the picture that's not him. Our culprit didn't have a pink tipped mohawk."

"Anything else Sir?"

"Get ready for a train ride, we're going to Resembool."

Mustard grabbed the three files for the Elric brothers and Winry. It was rather odd that three of them, all related he assumed, came up, and that sent up a red flag.

* * *

"Ugh... Make him stop..."

"Don't worry. He'll run out of air soon."

"We should just toss him out a window and get him on our way back."

Hawkeye chuckled and closed her eyes enjoying the ride on the train. Meanwhile, Hughes was talking everyone's ear off about his beloved wife and how they were going to have 20 kids someday and that he would love them all and that he just knew he and his wife were going to live together happily forever and ever and-

On and on and on he went never stopping to even inhale. Mustang partially beloved this man didn't need oxygen and just lived off of the fact he had a wife and a soon-to-be family.

When the train finally stopped, (after miles and miles of listening to that man,) everyone was eager to get off, there were small crowds at the doors pushing to get out.

Mustang pulled out a small card with the address of the Rockbells and began walking to the house way off in the distance. Luckily a nice man offered them a ride and drove them up to the house where they met a not too pleased, Pinako Rockbell.

"I don't care why you're here or what you want, leave this grieving family alone."

"Mrs. Rockbell, I just want to talk about the kids-"

"And bring up old wounds? You should've done the research! Ed ran away and Alphonse died with his mother in that fire. If you want to help, go get that little brat for me and tell him to drink his milk!"

Hawkeye sighed and smiled kindly to Winry. "Do you mind if I talk to you?" The girl shook her head and the two went to the next room and sat on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Winry started. It wasn't like they got military officials everyday.

"I'm looking for someone and I think you could help."

"Really? Me? Help? That's why I wanna be an automail mechanic someday like my grandma! She helps people all the time! I wanna be just like her!" Winry smiled happily at the thought.

"So you like helping people?" Hawkeye asked trying to get Winry comfortable.

"Yeah! Even Ed and Al wanted to! But they wanted to do something different I think... I dunno but they wanna help too you should talk to them! They're my friends and Al's nice!"

"Oh yeah? Where are they?"

"I dunno. Al left one day and Ed was sad, so he left to find the scary man that started a fire."

Hawkeye stiffened. "Did you see the scary man?"

"No but Ed did and he said it wasn't an accident like what everybody says."

"What did Ed say, can you remember?"

"Hmm..." Winry tapped her chin. "I think he said a man started the fire and that he looked like the boogy man!"

"Thank you Winry, that's all I need. You did good helping me, and I hope you can help others like you want."

"Thanks! I dunno why everyone says you guys a mean, _you_ were nice!"

Hawkeye smiled. "Thank you, Winry."

"Yep!" Winry got of the couch and ran to her room to play, not the least bit bothered by the military people and their weird questions.

Hawkeye went to the kitchen to find the little woman practically lecturing a annoyed looking Roy.

"Sir." Hawkeye said interrupting the conversation. "I believe we should go."

"Right." Roy stood up. "Thank you for your time Mrs. Rockbell. Let's go."

Once outside Hawkeye stopped Roy.

"I don't think it's Alphonse we're looking for, I think it's Edward. The little girl, Winry, told me that there was scary men that started a fire and that Edward left to find him. She said it was a "boogy man" and I think we should look up Homunculus attacks here in Resembool."

"Great thinking." Roy said a little more than pleased with this new information. "Back on the train to Central, and this time, I'm getting in a separate car from Hughes."

 **Wow, two chapters in practically one day. What can I say? I'm on the inspiration train that's fueled by your reviews!**

 **To any guests who review, I will reply to you, just look at the newest chapter since you posted and there should be a reply!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Captured

I'm **averaging 3 reviews per chapter, that's not bad, not bad at all!**

 _ **Guest: Thank you for the review!**_

After a long train ride back, Mustang went strait back to his office which had Hawkeye worried. He hadn't really slept and was working himself into the ground. But she couldn't say anything because with Mustang's hard head, he would only insist she was worried over nothing and that he was perfectly fine.

It turns out there was some reports of strange activity that fell to deaf ears, in all his research over the humunculi, he had never seen this report from Resembool.

Perhaps Alphonse really had died and Pinako didn't want to do anything about it? The only thing that was odd was that no bodies or any signs of a body was found in the ashes of the old house yet everyone insisted they died.

If what Winry had said was true and that the five year old went after a Homunculus then it could be possible he was kidnapped and forced to work for them.

Now, they play the waiting game.

The next attack, Roy would be there in a heart beat eager to find out what is going on.

They didn't have to wait long, later that night Roy had Just been happening to walk down the right hallway as the wall practically crumbled away to reveal a woman and a morbidly obese man.

"Well well, Gluttony. Looks like Mustang has stuck his nose into our business and he must be taken care of. Wouldn't you say?" The woman chuckled.

"Oh yes, Lust! Can I please eat him?" Gluttony asked, mouth practically drooling.

"No, not yet. We just need to grab a few things and we'll be on our way."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Roy growled snapping his fingers creating an explosion to cover his escape. He had a feeling he knew what they needed. The files...

"Gluttony, stay here and take care of anyone who dares to disturb me!" Lust commanded going after Roy.

The Colonel ran to his office as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to get to those documents before she did. He was almost there when-

Was he shot? He cried out suddenly as something pierced through his arm and stopped him from the shock of the pain.

"Oh dear, I was aiming for those lovely gloves of yours, seems as if I missed." Lust grinned evilly as he looked back slightly horrified, her fingers had grown and looked to be sharper than knives.

"You're not getting those files!" Roy yelled snapping again, the flames pushing Lust back as the skin on her chest neck and face burnt and boiled, but it was short lived as she healed much to Roy's horror.

He quickly got up and went to his office locating the files. He put them on his desk along with a few other important things before snapping and sending them into flames, he had read those papers often enough that he knew them word for word.

"You... You ignorant fool." Lust growled, her face contorted in anger.

"You can't have them, you will never have them." Roy smirked in triumph as Lust became even more frustrated

"That's... That is fine." She said composing herself. "Goodbye for now, Colonel Mustang. We shall return shortly to end this!" And before Roy could go after her, she was gone.

He was confused. She wasn't going to kill him? All he got was a wound in his arm? Something didn't add up...

* * *

"13 dead, 27 injured and two missing." Hughes reported to Roy who was getting his arm bandaged.

"She just... Disappeared?" Havoc questioned trying not to sound even the slightest bit frightened.

"It was weird... I thought she was going to kill me but instead she just... Left. Something's going on..."

"Obviously." Hawkeye said. "We just need to get one step ahead of them. We know it has something to do with Briggs."

"Yeah and the civil war, and something to do with this kid." Hughes added.

"Don't forget about the philosophers stone." Mustang noted thinking out loud. "The homunculus are planning to do something that might weaken our defense to other countries as well as possibly force us into war, but why?"

"Not only that, but they're after the colonel here. Perhaps we need to capture a homunculus-"

"Tch. Good luck." Roy interrupted Havoc. "We'll just have to stay alert and remain in contact with each other at all times. Anyone know where Armstrong is?"

"Probably giving training tips that have been passed down the Armstong family for generations or whatever." Havoc replied.

"Well we need to make sure he knows what's going on too." Mustang commanded a little lost in thought. "In the meantime, I could use a walk and some fresh air."

* * *

 _'Still doesn't make any sense... why let me live? What do they expect out of me?'_

"STOP! THIEF! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Roy's head snapped up and he saw the blond haired golden eyed boy running as fast as he could away from a much larger man. In the boy's hand was a bar of chocolate.

The boy saw Roy and froze, gasping as he turned back around and ran away, but Roy chased after him. The large man ended up giving up the pursuit but Roy continued the game of chase.

"Edward!" He yelled watching the boy slow down a little to look at Roy, that was all he needed. Mustang grabbed the boy and held him tightly as the child struggled to break free.

Roy caught his breath and held the child tightly to ensure he couldn't escape. With a softer voice, the man tried to talk to him. "It's Edward, right?"

The child ignored him and gave no response.

"Your name is Edward, or are you Alphonse?" The boy stiffened at the names before turning back and sticking his tongue out, resuming his struggles once more.

This little...

"Fine. We'll figure this out. As for now," The man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put one around the boy's wrist and the other around his own. "You're coming with me."

Roy started to walk then heard a thud, when he turned, the child was lying face down on the ground trying to prevent Roy from going anywhere. Sighing in irritation, the man began to drag the boy through the dirt.

* * *

"The boy's name is Edward Elric." Hawkeye informed with a small smile. "What luck you found him."

"There's no such thing as luck." Roy grumbled. "So then, you _are_ Edward."

The boy crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't talk much huh? Well we have to figure out where to put you." Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"He can't stay in a holding cell. He's just a kid." Havoc pointed out.

"Fine. Then you're willing to take him?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T! I-I mean, I already have plans and all..." Havoc laughed nervously. "In fact, I have to go, I'm late!" And with that Havoc was gone.

"Well?! Anyone?!" Roy snapped.

"I can't. I don't have room." Hawkeye stated bluntly.

"My wife would kill me if I brought a random kid home." Hughes smiled a little. "Guess that just leaves you colonel."

"Me?!" Roy exclaimed standing up in horror. "I don't know what to do when it comes to kids! One of you have to take him!"

Hughes and Hawkeye both smiled slightly and Roy groaned. "Fine... you win... I'll take him..."

"How very noble and brave of you colonel." Hawkeye smirked.

"WHAT?! THIS IS WHEN ONE OF YOU SAY YOU'LL DO IT!" Mustang stared at them in partial shock. "You're supposed to see how awesome I'm being, and you're supposed to go, 'Oh colonel! I will do it for you! You're to busy to be bothered by a kid!' and I'd say, 'You're right! Thank you for your service and I'll see you tomorrow!'"

"Oh is that how it's supposed to work?" Hughes chuckled.

"YES!"

"Well I better get home. Good luck colonel." Hughes patted his back before leaving.

"And I should go too. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow colonel." Hawkeye waved before eagerly slipping out.

Roy stood in shock. How the hell was he supposed to take care of this kid? He had no experience with kids! Mustang looked to the sleepy boy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. That's right. Laugh it up. But joke's on you. You'll be the hungry one."


	5. Time for new clothes

**This ones a tad shorter and I apologize for that.**

And there they were. In Roy's apartment. Neither of them knew what to do with each other. Roy cleared his throat.

"I'll set you up on the couch." He got a couple blankets and laid them out while Edward looked around the place. He noted all the books and all of the maps as well as a few random stacks of papers.

Roy turned to see Edward feeling the chair cushion. "Well. The bathroom is over there, food's in there and here's a pillow. Don't touch anything." Ed walked to the couch and sat on it, testing it. He hadn't been in a nice place like this in over two years!

He felt the blanket and played with the pillow before looking to Roy.

"Good. Well... goodnight." Roy turned and walked to the bedroom more than eager to go to sleep. He just wanted to forget about this night. This day. This week. Everything.

When he woke the next morning he remembered the kid on the couch and dreaded getting out of bed. He didn't want to deal with kids they were messy, didn't listen, and at that age, they threw temper tantrums and they didn't know how to speak fluently. The list could go on and on and on.

Eventually he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed before going out to...

An empty couch. An empty couch?! Even the blanket and pillow was gone! That thief! Wait... They needed him!

Roy bolted out the door in hopes he would find Edward but no such luck. The next plan was to call Hawkeye to help look...

* * *

"I came as quickly as I could!" Hawkeye bolted through the door finding Roy pacing madly.

"He ran away."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's not like he'd play hide-and-seek!"

"Sir. He is a kid after all." Hawkeye sighed. "Let's look around here first before assuming."

And the two began to look. They looked in every cubby in every closet, and eventually found the boy asleep in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom.

"And you thought he ran away." Hawkeye smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah." Mustang groaned. "Well you and I both know he likes to run."

"So. Are you planning on taking today off then?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, unamused.

"Edward can't live in just one outfit forever, and this one looks really really used, not only that you need to get him some food, like crackers and stuff like that, get a lot too."

"He's small. How much can he really eat?"

"He's a growing boy. He could eat a whole supermarket if given the chance."

"I see..."

"Maybe a couple toys to keep him entertained too."

"Alright alright I get the point."

After Hawkeye left, Roy woke up Ed who seemed a little mad at the fact that he was disturbed from his slumber.

Roy gave him a cut apple for breakfast which Ed ate happily. After he was finished, Roy sat down a small glass of milk and much to his surprise, the kid looked at it, got up and put it back in Roy's hand.

"Hey. Drink it." Roy sat it back in front of the boy and Ed pushed it away.

Mustang growled and pushed it back only to watch in horror as Edward tried to push it off the table. Luckily he caught it and he started to get frustrated.

"Edward! Drink the milk!" Roy angrily put it back in front of Ed already losing his patience.

This time Ed dramatically fell on to the floor and laid there watching Roy who was now rubbing the bridge on his nose.

"Fine. You don't want to drink it, then fine. Be dehydrated." Mustang looked back go the boy who had yet to move. "Let's go."

He fastened the boy in the back seat with the seatbelt and everything and suddenly realized something. The kid was way too small to sit in the seat, he needed a car seat.

'Great.' Thought Roy. 'I don't have a carseat and it's too far to walk. What did I do last night?'

He thought back to how they got home and he sighed in defeat. He was so exhausted he couldn't remember.

The man just put Edward in the seat and drove very carefully taking back roads and being very cautious.

The first thing he got was a carseat which he fastened in immediately. The next thing he did was get three new outfits as well as a pair of scissors. The child had long ratty hair that needed cut badly. He got a few children's cups that had lids and wouldn't leak, as well as some crackers, fruit snacks and more apples.

By the time he got all that, Ed was getting tired of going into all these stores and started pouting. It got to the point where Roy picked up Ed and held him since the kid was only slowing him down.

Edward froze when he was lifted. He didn't know what to do with the man holding him, and he didn't want to get down either. It was... Nice having someone hold him.

Roy found it surprising when Ed leaned into him almost affectionately.

They had finally reached the last store when Edward pointed to something. Roy didn't understand at first and Edward kept pointing now somewhat whining.

The older man finally looked up and saw a teddy bear. It wasn't expensive either and was actually decent sized for being so cheep. Hawkeye did say get him a toy...

So in when the bear. After it was purchased Ed looked like the happiest boy in the whole world. He loved the bear already.

Mustang kinda smiled a little. "Huh... Maybe this won't be so hard after all?"

 **Please review? I love love love hearing from you guys!**

 **Also check out the poll on my profile, I made it for fun and to test it out :3**


	6. Getting Adjusted

**I would like to point out that my tablet loves loves LOVES to change Mustang to Mustard and Edward to Eggshell. So if that ever pops up, you know the story.**

 **Maybe I'll create a crack-fic titled, The Adventures of Roy Mustard and Eggshell Elric.**

They entered the apartment and Roy put the boy down who had insisted on being carried everywhere despite the two perfectly fine legs attached to his body. Mustang noted that the boys clothes were torn and dirty, and he really wanted to get that hair cut and untangled.

He could already see a fight trying to get a brush through his hair.

"Edward," He said calmly watching in satisfaction as the boy looked to him intentevly. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

He led the small child to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bath. When it was ready, he noted Ed's constant fidgeting and worried look.

Taking a deep breath of courage, Roy lifted the shirt to reveal a rather crafty yet grousome sight.

Cuts and bruises conveniently placed along the boys upper body that wouldn't be noticed with a shirt on. Roy stared in shock at his condition. It looked like he hadn't eaten much and that he was constantly abused.

Edward noticed the look on Roy's face and angrily took his shirt back, covering his body with angry tears in his eyes. He didn't like being gawked at...

"Who did this to you?" Mustang asked trying to hide the shock.

Ed still remained silent and wanted to keep it that way. The second he'd start talking, he would be expected to give information, and he'd rather play dumb and mute than be subjected to harsh questioning. Besides, he didn't want to hurt anyone by showing them where his masters lived...

Roy didn't know what to do. The child was clearly upset and scared though he probably wouldn't admit that. Instinct took over and Roy reached out and gently hugged the boy.

This surprised Ed and he felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't want this man's pity...

When Roy sat back he smiled softly. "I promise. We'll sort this out and you won't have to be scared anymore."

The bath was awkward for Mustang seeing as he never did this with anyone and wasn't sure exactly what was okay and what wasn't okay, but everytime he did try to leave, Edward would express his discomfort with a small whine. He didn't want to be alone.

He had gotten the boy dressed again and had grabbed the scissors. Once Ed realized what was about to happen, he clutched his hair and glared.

"Come now. We have to get that tangled mess off your head."

"NO!"

Ah. So he can speak. And the first word he said to Roy was the word that most, if not all, adults hated hearing from kids.

"Why." Mustang asked crossing his arms.

Ed remained silent still protecting his hair. He didn't want to cut it. In fact, he never wanted to cut it.

"Well we have to do something."

The boy stayed there, holding his head full of knotted blond hair. It was obvious if he tried cutting it, he might end up losing a limb. Cutting hair wasn't worth loosing an arm and a leg.

"Then let's try brushing it." Roy chuckled when Ed nodded. "You'll be begging me to cut it."

* * *

Much to his surprise, Edward sat still and allowed Mustang to brush and brush until his hair was soft and shined like gold. But it was still long, it reached a little past the boys shoulders but Edward didn't seem to mind.

So Roy called Hawkeye for some hair tips and she had to explain how to properly make a ponytail and after quite a few tries and some choice words, it was finally put up.

The sun started going down and Edward had been looking through the many books Roy had after dinner. He came across one that Roy bushed at the sight of.

"This was one that I was read as a kid. It's full of fairy tales."

Ed grabbed it and gave it to Roy wanting to hear a story and the man smiled softly as memories came flooding back. The only reason he kept this silly book was because it always reminded him of the good old days when there was no paperwork or war and there were no monsters haunting people in the night.

He began to read Edward the tale of Cinderella. Roy favored this one because of the message that all work pays off eventually.

The young child sat on the floor staring at Roy with a smile. This was fun. He liked this book. He didn't know what it was about Roy, but Ed felt rather safe which was odd considering he had only known Roy for two days.

Roy understood though what was happening.

Edward had been neglected for so long he was willing to accept ant sort of love or attention and he was craving it. It was why he opened up so quickly and easily to Roy, he wanted Roy's attention.

Mustang felt rather bad for the kid. It must've been rough since his kidnapping and this had to be the only company he had since then. When the chapter was finished, he set the couch up for Ed and left him to sleep.

Around midnight was when Roy woke to find Edward sleeping on the floor next to the bed. He was curled in the blanket seeming content to sleep on the floor. Roy contemplated for a minute or two wehether to put Ed back on the couch or not, and after a little thought he decided to let Ed stay on the floor for a little.

* * *

A week had passed and they developed a schedule. The two would wake up at 5:30 sharp and eat breakfast then head to the office. Ed usually took his bear and the story book and he was allowed to color on some papers while Roy worked. Lunch time was around 11:15 and consisted of sandwiches or soup. Ed would then lay down and take a nap while Roy continued to work. Much to Hawkeye's liking, Roy was often out of the office at decent hours and was even taking at least one day off... All reporting it was work related because of the kid.

It wasn't like he was avoiding his duties, Roy had made attempts to talk to Edward about the people he worked for and if he remembered Resembool, but everytime something was mentioned along those lines, Ed would lock up and it would take house for Roy to coax him out of his bitter state.

Ed seemed content around Mustang and had started sneaking in bed with him just the to cuddle.

Hawkeye had showed Roy how to successfully braid Edwards hair which the boy thought was cool and rather stylish.

And then came the letter for Führer King Bradly.

 _Colonel Roy Mustang._

 _I understand you are in possession of a young child who is linked to the crimes against the military. You are ordered to report to my office at 1800 hours._

That's when Roy knew, this could get rather nasty...

 **Please review!**

 **I need these reviews to keep my inspiration *hopeful smile***


	7. Daddy Mustang

_Chapter 7 but first: an apology to the reader._

 ***facepalms* I am so so sorry for the last chapter.**

 **I recently re-read it and SPELLING ERRORS?! I'M BETTER THAN THAT RIGHT?**

 **ahem.**

 **I apologize for those errors and plan on fixing EVERY error in EVERY chapter I've done and ever will do. I know there are some in other chapters and that fact alone makes me blush in embarrassment. You as the readers deserve better and I am sorry. (In case you can't tell, that's my pet peeve and yet I still make mistakes)**

Roy wasn't sure how this was going to go. Technically the boy should go to a brig or to be treated like a prisoner, all alone in a room with a single bed, probably shackled to the wall or something. But luckily Mustang had a plan to keep the boy. It was 5:58pm and he stood in front of the two doors that could possibly change how tomorrow happened.

He entered the room that was more like a small living room. The air was chilly and brisk, it had a strange feeling that left his heart beating softly. The colonel had butterflies in his stomach and his mind was racing of everything that could happen, yet his features remained stiff and composed, devoid of any sort of emotion.

"Ah! Right on time I see!" There he was. King Bradley in all his glory. He had a smile that could send chills through anyone's body, including Mustang's.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Mustang asked respectfully trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, I had been informed that you have the boy... Edward Elric and that he stole the blueprints and some valuable information from us."

"Yes Sir. I am keeping him in my care for the time being."

"You didn't request permission from anyone, why should I let you keep this child?" The man took a sip of tea as if they were talking about what color the uniform should be. For these crimes being as bad as they were, Bradley didn't seem to care.

Here it was. Make it, or break it.

"I would like to request permission to keep the boy. He has grown accustomed to me and it's only a matter of time before he opens up to me about where these people are and why they need this information. He trusts me." There was silence. An eery empty silence that left a bad taste in Roy's mouth.

"I see." King Bradley's tone was dark and held a sense of annoyance to it. Mustang began to question why Bradley insisted on drawing on this moment, it was clear the decision had already been made.

* * *

"He's gonna be gone for a while y'know." Hawkeye smiled softly at the sight.

Little Edward was on the floor in front of the door staring at it in case Roy walked in, in need of a hug.

To say she was worried was an understatement. There was _no way_ Roy could be allowed to keep Edward. As far as she knew, this could very well be the last time she ever saw Ed, or saw the colonel actually take decent care of himself.

"You left your bear over here." Hawkeye mentioned, holding the stuffed toy. But Ed remained there. It was cute actually how Edward missed the colonel.

They were all just waiting for an answer.

Minute by minute ticked by until the clock read 6:24 and Mustang came back. The second he walked in, Edwards eyes lit up and he smiled to the man who smiled back softly.

"So?" Hughes asked, leaning over in his seat.

"I can keep him." Roy announced. Everyone heard the relief in his voice. "I can keep him but I have to make daily reports which means..." Roy held up a folder. "...more paperwork."

* * *

That night was just like any other, but it had a more special meaning. It was okay that Ed stay with Roy and Roy knew how easily the Führer could've taken him away. Tonight was a night that deserved something special.

After they had dinner, Roy put that stupid glass of milk down for the sixth consecutive night in a row. Edward looked up a little annoyed.

"I know, I know, you don't like milk. But how about chocolate milk?" Earlier, Roy had sneaked in some cocoa that Ed had no idea about. Mustang stirred the milk and it turned brown getting Ed's attention.

Roy smirked. "There. Chocolate milk."

Ed took a hesitant sip before practically inhaling the glass. Who knew milk could taste so good?!

He put the glass down and gave it to Roy silently asking for more.

"Maybe later." He said putting the glass in the sink. It was almost bed time and the last thing they needed was for Ed to get wound up.

Later, he set up the couch just in case. Roy went to his room and gave it ten minutes before he opened the door to find a surprised Ed.

"Come on. Let's just go to bed." Mustang picked him up and took him to the bed, and the two cuddled until morning. Ed was happy to have someone and Roy was happy that he could help Ed, and though he didn't want to admit it, he felt some love towards the golden eyed boy.

 **A short one and Im sorry next one shall be longer!**

 **Review! You know you want to.**


	8. The Stuffed Kitty

**Sorry guys, I went to visit family and literally left all my electronic items behind (seeing as my lovely grandmother would throw them away). Besides, my gma doesn't believe in internet. I honestly didn't think you'd notice my absence.**

It was a day off for the two of them and Roy was trying to come up with something to do. Edward had been more than well-behaved and deserved a treat.

He asked Hawkeye, Havoc, Hughes (which was a mistake, all he got was stories on when him and his wife would have kids) and lastly, Armstrong (which was even worse).

In the end, he took Ed to a park that seemed away from civilization and it had a nice play area for the boy. When they got there, Ed became shy. There was already a kid on the playground. What if he was mean?

"Go play. I'll be right here." Roy insisted nudging Ed towards the playground. He swallowed hard and slowly approached the swings watching the other boy carefully.

"Hello Edward." A female's voice sounded from the small boy who sat on the swing next to Ed.

Ed recognized that voice...

The little boys eyes flashed red slightly before continuing. "We've been watching you and we have a job for you."

Fear shot through Edward at the sound of this already... It was Lust and she was acting as if it was okay he got caught...

"There are some documents you need to find. One called XH-74251 and the other, XH-88539. They are very important. Give them to me tonight."

Edward thought for a second. He contemplated saying no and running away but Lust beat him to the action by holding up a small stuffed kitty that made Ed go rigid.

He nodded and looked to Mustang sadly. Surley he would hate Ed for doing this but he had to...

Ed nodded and to his shock, Lust had disappeared. It must've been when he looked away...

Well, if Roy, the man who was so nice to him, was going to hate him forever, he might as well make today the best day ever.

Edward ran over to Roy and hugged him, which surprised Roy to say the least. Ed was only gone for two minutes and already missed him? His heart kinda melted slightly.

* * *

Roy spent the day trying to let Ed have fun but Ed was very clingy which set up ab immediate red flag. While Edward was young and had developed trust for Roy, he had never been this helpless.

"Alright. What's up." Roy demanded once back in his apartment. He knelt down to Ed's level and noticed the boy averting eye contact. "Edward." His tone changed and Ed started squirming. He couldn't say and if he did...

To his luck there was a knock at the door and Roy had left him to answer it.

"Hawkeye?"

"Sir, there was an attack on a family not far from here. They saw a boy attack his own family killing them all. The witnesses suspect it was Homunculus."

Roy nodded and turned back to find Ed gone. "Ed?" Mustang dashed to the bedroom to find the window open and the golden haired boy running into a crowd of people.

"Ed!" Roy called. Edward knew something. It angered the man that after all he did, that child still acted this way. He growled and stormed out the door pissed off. If this child wanted to play games, then fine. Game on.

The man got in the car with Hawkeye on his tail and the two headed strait for the office where they were sure Ed was headed. Roy paced around his office, anger fulling his being. That stupid brat.

"Sir. Please calm down." Hawkeye tried.

"Calm down? After that? No. He just left and he will learn that there were worse places to be put." His mind was made up. As soon as they caught Ed, he was going to a holding cell. No ifs, ands, or buts.

They remained there for a few houses before a burglary was reported at the records department of the library, the suspect was none other than Ed. And with that, Roy was off to stop that little brat from causing any other problems.

* * *

Ed silently wandered through the streets to a familiar alley. His head remained bowed and his senses were sharp.

"Oh look. So that idiot is worth keeping after all."

"Envy, do be nice. He did get what we were after."

"Yeah but this small fry here got caught the first time." Envy and Lust stepped out of the shadows. Envy grinned evilly to the cowering boy. "Hello shorty."

Lust stepped forward and held out her hand smiling in satisfaction as the child gave her the folder. To her surprise, he tried to run away which had both humunculi smiling in amusement.

Ed cried out when something sharp pierced his side leaving a gash behind.

"Naughty little boy. Don't tell me you want to go back to those dogs of the military." Lust clicked her tongue and Ed stared into the distance. Goodbye Mustang... Thanks for everything.

"Let's just take him back. We'll need him soon anyway." Envy grabbed Ed's arm and yanked him up.

"Over my dead body." Before anyone could move, flames shot out and knocked Ed away from the humunculi. The child looked up bashfully to the glaring man who ignored the presence of him.

"Ah if it isn't Colonel Mustang." Lust smiled. "Miss me?"

"With every bullet so far." There was a shot from Hawkeye on the roof of the buildings, she managed to hit Envy in the arm distracting him for the time being.

"Hey! That hurt!" Envy called and Lust pulled him back.

"Don't worry about her. Let us worry about the flame alchemist in front if us yes? After all, wouldn't want someone getting hurt."

"Take one step and I'll burn you to a crisp." Roy growled readying his fingers.

Lust smirked holding the stuffed cat up before taking a step forward. Everything happened in a blur as Ed dashed in front of Lust and Envy as flames lit the area.

 **OK. How mad would you be if I killed Ed? Be honest?**

 **Lol I can't do that.**

 **Review please! You have no clue how badly I need them!**


	9. Punishment for Who?

**Hehehe Im an evil snot. But not to worry, I will keep my lovely fluff tone here, I like writing the fluff. :3**

"Edward!"

That was all he heard before the world went bright then dark again. His mind was lagging. What happened? It felt like he only closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them, he was on a bed with Hawkeye watching him.

"Oh, you finally woke up." She stated simply. "Mustang will be happy to hear."

Ed looked to his body. There was a bandage around the area Lust had hit him and that was it. Wait, didn't he just get engulfed by flames? He should be burnt black to a crisp!

"Hey, it's okay." Hawkeye touched Ed's hand. She felt a little sorry for him but the thought remained, why did he go back to _them_? It stumped her and frustrated her, but she had to remind herself she was dealing with a small child, not a grown adult.

If only Mustang would remember that...

Ed had questions and needed them to be answered. Why wasn't he burned, where was Roy, where was _he_ , where were the humunculi, and was that stuffed cat okay? Hawkeye seemed to read his mind.

"The humunculi ran away, we don't know their location and you're at the military base receiving medical attention, we don't know what happened or how you managed to not get burned by that attack, but I will say, when Roy thought he hurt you, he cracked. His angry attitude cracked and he ran to you like the Holy Ghost was chasing him. I don't think I have ever seen him so terrified in his life."

Ed blinked trying to process the information. But Roy was mad at him, why would he be scared of losing him?

"Well I better go let him know you're awake then. He wanted to talk to you." Hawkeye stepped out leaving Ed alone in silence.

Panic hit him suddenly. The kitty... Was it okay? Where was it? He needed it! It was all he had left...

The door clicked and he looked up to see a not-so-happy Roy. The boy shrank back a little wanting to merge with the bed.

"Talk. I know you can." He commanded, crossing his arms.

Ed bit his lip not sure what to do...

"Either talk now of I will arrest you for your actions."

He still remained silent wanting nothing more than for it to go back the way it was...

But it could never go back now. Ed broke Roy's trust. That good week they had was just trash thanks to his actions earlier. But it wasn't like Ed had a choice... Or did he?

Roy's gaze was cold and hard sending shivers down Ed's spine. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could muster up any words right now. There was so much tension in the room, it was almost suffocatng.

"I-I..." Ed swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Mustang..." He croaked his voice holding fear and sincerity. "I won't do it again..." The child teared up feeling like the worst person in the world.

Roy's anger was wavering. As much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't. The sight of this child before him, red-faced, scared, and in tears made his heart skip a beat. Was it really all Roy's fault that this boy was that scared?

"You better not. But I think a lesson is in order here. You're staying here tonight." Mustang took a deep breath trying to remain strong. He had grown attached to the kid and even though it was only a week, Ed had really grown on him. Roy turned to leave almost hesitating to look back but stopped himself. He feared if he did, he wouldn't leave.

With that thought he stepped out and locked the door. Ed couldn't leave now and no one could get in without the key that Roy put in the breast pocket of his coat.

"Sir don't you think this is a little much?" Hawkeye asked, her tone giving away how irritated she was that he was doing this.

"No."

"He's only a child."

"I understand that. But actions have consequences. This is his consequence. I could always put him in the brig."

A small smile played on Hawkeye's lips. "But this is more punishment for you than it is for him."

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done." He stated.

"You don't plan on pulling an all-nighter do you?"

"No." He sat on the floor next to the door. "Im staying right here until morning."

Hawkeye smiled softly. "And Just when I'm convinced you're an asshole you do something like this."

"Goodnight Hawkeye."

And that's where he remained all night. He slept on the floor with his jacket as a blanket. Everytime Ed woke up, Roy did too. He could hear Ed in there crying and a couple times he wanted to go in and comfort the boy, but he remained strong. It seemed like forever until morning came.

Hawkeye came in extra early and found Roy gone. She checked the door to find it unlocked and when she looked inside she smiled.

At the first ray of sun, Roy had gone in and was now on the bed asleep with the boy in his arms. That was the hardest night for both of them, and Hawkeye briefly wondered about how this was going to play out.

It was obvious Ed wasn't staying with Roy when he had family in Resembool. Could the two stand being apart now that they had grown fond of each other?

She sighed and closed the door quietly, the thoughts haunting her more than the fact the Humunculi were still out there.

 **So, how do you think the story will end? :)**

 **Review please!**


	10. Memories Triggered

**It finally happened. I hit writers block. Woo!**

"You know what you was wrong and you won't tell me why you're so eager to protect them. You can trust me." Trust was a five letter word that he didn't know anymore. Trust. What an odd word.

Ed shrugged and remained silent for a minute. Could this man help him? No... No he couldn't.

Mustang sighed. "Well whatever the case may be, we have to go to the office anyway. Tell me when you're ready." He was trying to remain patient but he was getting very frustrated with this child. His anger would come in bursts even though he tried not to let it.

Ed ended up sitting on the couch his mind swarming.

 _"It'll be okay Al."_

He clutched his stomach feeling that dull ache of regret form.

 _"How hard could it really be?"_

The child fell. His face went blank and he fell into a memory that he had been suppressing but once more it was rearing it's ugly head.

* * *

 _His vision swam, his breath came in short puffs, his chest heaving. He was in so much pain he was numb._

 ** _Al..._**

 _"Brother! We have to get you out of here!"_ _The giant tin suit of armor effortlessly scooped him up and carried him to the door._

 _Edward looked around. Fire? When did that happen?_

 _"Gotcha!" Ed couldn't comprehend what happened, but he was now on the floor next to an armored arm. **Al...**_

 _"What about this one?" An unknown voice asked._

 _"Leave him to die here. He's too injured to help us." His vision swam and he saw a small child, a woman and a guy with a palm tree on his head..._

 _In the woman's arms was Alphonse, or what was left. The torso and head was all that remained._

 _"No! Put me down! I must save my brother!" Al yelled, but his cries fell to deaf ears. They were soon gone._

 _When he next opened his eyes he was lying in a bed with a dull ache in his body. He soon found out Winry had seen the house go up in flames and she ran to get help. Edward was saved by someone from town._

 _He was now determined to get Al back. After healing and undergoing automail surgery, he boarded a train, hoping, willing to find his long lost brother._

 ** _Al..._**

* * *

"Edward?"

He snapped back to see Hawkeye sitting next to him. She smiled softly while he tried to remember where he was and what just happened. Did he black out?

"Do you want to out for a little? Grumpy has to go to a meeting with the Führer anyway."

Ed nodded.

Hawkeye was very nice to him, and he felt as if she shouldn't be. She took him to get food and the two of them walked around Central to see what was around.

"It's okay you know. To talk."

Edward looked up at her.

"I saw the way you looked at that kitten. Was it yours?"

Yeah, one he tried to take from Al at any given chance. He was such a mean brother...

"You can tell us y'know." She tried once more. "We can't help you otherwise. The good guys always win, and you're with them."

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Cause... I don't know... I... I don't know where they are, I don't know where Al is, _I don't know."_

"Why couldn't you Just tell us that?"

"I'm gonna get taken away, huh?"

Hawkeye stopped to gauge his expression, insecurity, thoughtful, angry, but scared too. Not just scared of something, scared of losing someone. And she knew who that was.

"Mustang will always have a place in his heart for you, you can't possibly think he'd drop everything and push you right out."

"But there's no point in keeping me around. I don't know and I won't Just magically know either." She sighed and looked at the clock. "We better go."

* * *

 _He grunted painfully as he was kicked down to the ground. He hissed as his hair was yanked and he was lifted._

 _"Look who I found snooping around."_

 _The older looking man chuckled. "Well well. If it isn't the boy Lust was so sure would die. Here, alive and well."_

 _"There was so much blood on the floor I was positive he was already dead." She defended herself. "If you would've been there, Wrath, you would've agreed._

 _"Let me go! Put me down!"_

 _"Oh it speaks?" Envy laughed tightening his grip on the boys scalp._

 _"Shut up... Palm tree..."_

 _In an instant he was slapped across the small room, his head hitting the concrete._

 _"Don't loose your temper." The child said casting a rather evil eye to Edward. "We can use him."_

 _"How so?" Greed spoke up from the corner. "To... Steal things?"_

 _"Precisely." Pride smirked. "He can be a great asset for us and if he gets caught, no problem. He will be the reason we complete the preparations for the Promised Day. After all, who would suspect a child?"_

 _"Oh I see." Lust chuckled. "Envy, you can take it from here."_

 _"With pleasure." Envy looked to Edward as if he was a piece of candy. Everyone left them alone and Edward soon learned, there were worse things than death._

 **Yay! Flashbacks!**

 **Oh have I not mentioned SPOILERS!**

 **Goodness I am horrible at that.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! HELP ME FIGHT THIS WRITERS BLOCK!**


	11. Lust Attacks

**Hehehe *in Benders voice* IM BACK BABY!**

 **HEY! READER! GO CHECK OUT THE CRACK FIC! IT'S TITLED _EDPUNZEL_ YOU MAY ENJOY IT IF YOU LIKE THIS! **

"How long has he been like that?" Hawkeye asked quietly, handing over the stack of papers.

"Since yesterday..." Roy whispered back. Ed was on the couch curled up with his expression lost, he wasn't focussing on anything and it seemed like he was frozen in time.

Ed just sat there thinking back. The dam had opened and he didn't know how to stop it, it was all he could think about. It didn't help that he was constantly debating on whether to tell Mustang these secrets or not... What would he think?

* * *

 _Hungry and cold._

 _Ed was in his designated "room", it was a closet that locked on the outside. He sat cramped in the space looking at the light that crept through the bottom of the door, he could see some shadows moving and he could hear muffled voices._

 _He wasn't sure how, but they managed to make it so Ed couldn't hear them clearly. Half the time it sounded like random noise._

 _He bit his lip when one shadow got closer, please please go away..._

 _The door opened and Ed squinted at the bright light. Envy laughed and knelt down. "Well well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak!"_

 _Ed bit his lip harder. He wasn't short, but he knew better than to talk back. It was the reason his good arm hang limply by his side. If his automail hadn't been taken, he was positive he would've sliced Envy's head off._

 _"We have a job for you." The Homunculus grabbed the child by his hair and dragged him out._

* * *

Edward gasped when Roy seemed to Just appear next to him. He had blacked out for a minute and wasn't paying attention.

"Hey it's just me." Roy reassured him.

"Just you..." Ed whispered almost silently.

Roy nodded smiling lightly. "So, wanna go get something to eat?"

Ed shook his head.

"Why not?"

To be honest, the memories made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't bear thinking about what Roy would think of him if he knew...

Ed was an animal and deserved to be treated as such. What kind of person would allow these bad things to happen to his only brother?

He was a monster.

"Come on. We'll go get sandwiches, I bet you'll change you mind at the sight of the cookie for dessert." Roy tried. Ed finally nodded.

* * *

They were walking down the street when they were attacked. A small explosion happened and Ed and Roy were split up.

Roy was first to react preparing to summon all of hells fire but no one seemed to be there.

There was a cry of pain and Roy spun around to find Lust, ripping the head off the stuffed cat while Edward tried to hold back tears.

"No! Please!" Ed cried out, This was the first time Roy ever heard Ed yell.

Lust laughed and Roy launched at them only to be knocked back. Lust turned glaring at him. "You're getting in my way, _colonel._ " Lust growled and extended her sharp nails. "I will make sure you never get in our way again." She aimed strait for his heart and...

"NO!"

There was a clap and a bright light, Lust screamed in shock as rocks from the payment shot through her body. She turned rather unnaturally in anger and took a shot at Ed but he was faster. He clapped his hands together and another piece of payment slammed into her head, she cried out struggling to think.

The sheer suprise of it all was toojch for her to comprehend.

Roy helped getting over the fact Ed could transmute things. He snapped repeatedly burning the woman as Ed continued his assault on her body. Ed smiled softly at the thought of Roy actually helping him.

"Edward. Stop." Roy composed himself and walked over to the woman barely alive.

Ed watched, a bad feeling forming in his stomach.

"What do you want with him."

Lust growled. "Kill me I won't tell you anything."

"Find the stone. Destroy it." Ed said quietly to Roy.

"Where is it?"

Ed shrugged.

"Well, only one thing to do. Burn you to ashes." Roy growled. There was the unmistakable gleam of fear in her eye as he snapped and snapped and snapped and snapped.

It seemed like an eternity before the stone revealed itself through the carnage and it was easily destroyed from rage. Lust dissolved into a red liquid before disappearing completely as if she was never there.

Roy immediately hugged Ed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"She was gonna hurt you..."

"I know and that's fine."

"No it's not..." Ed hugged him. "This is my fault..."

"Well Ed, if you really feel that way... You could help us."

"How?"

"Tell us all you know."

 **Awe!**

 **Sorry for the sudden twist, this show is coming to an end unfortunately.**

 **Review!**

 **Actually a very important note here.**

 **This chapter is for DarkFlantasy and the fact that we have awesome conversations :)**


End file.
